Site 102
History & Description Site 102 is an ancient city known as Serothium or Seroth. City in the 9th age. Not much is known about it, actually, and it was recently discovered. It’s design is reminiscent of the 8th age, so it's probably from the early 9th age. It was an expanding metropolis during its time; now it’s roughly two miles of ruins. The archaeologists there have two merchant scrolls referencing Seroth and scorch pepper. Professor Van Holt thinks the flat spots beyond the trees are the foundations of the city. There is likely stone buried just below the ground, which is why trees don’t grow there. Places of Interest * The Tomb of the Soaring Tigers secured ** There's a front portion with rubble leading to the back of the house. Through the rubble, there's a back door and to the right is an archway. To the left is a husk of a scorpion. There are bones of a leg and there is writing: "Don’t attract too many scorpions. The King will come.” And “Beware of the stone shifters, they are strong, but a dimetrium solution can stop their transformation." (Dimetrium is something used by monster hunters that hunt things that shift their outer density.) ** There were two confirmed bodies, a female tiefling and a male half-orc. The half-orc has a scorpion-stinger in his sternum and is missing his leg below the knee. The tiefling has broken ribs. There’s a journal near the tiefling revealing there were six people, originally and they were called the Soaring Tigers. ** Within the house was also writing in Infernal that said: Here lies Kalem and Serenity. My best friends and teammates. I hope you find peace on the other side. 5-3-27. Soaring Tigers will live on. ** Found *** 2 bedrolls *** 1 journal *** 1 golden rapier that looks completely untouched by time (Poison Ivy) *** A bag filled with 7 small stones with glyphs on them *** 3 tennis-ball sized orbs in a box, there's sloshing and metal bits inside of them. **** 2 contain dimetrium **** 1 is a bomb * Alchemist's House secured ** There's a main room and hallway, leading back to two doors. One leads to a bedroom. The other leads to a kitchen area and then out to an enclosed yard. ** Found *** Bracelet and pendant in the bedroom *** Rusted tin box *** Mysterious potion * Restaurant of Rats secured ** Downstairs is a large dining area and a kitchen. There is clear evidence of a chase between a scorpion and one of the former adventurers. ** Upstairs is a room filled with rats nests and a cabinet containing a body. On the back of the door was written, in Infernal: To whoever finds me. I couldn’t find my party. The scorpions have found me. I hide in here and hope they go away. I have been stung. – Mazim. ** Found *** Body of Mazim *** Mazim's staff *** Circlet of blasting * Town Square ** There's a trail of holes and jutting earth that lead here. It’s a defensive battlefield, trying to avoid being flanked, and in the center lays a mangled metal humanoid. Beneath the metal man is a tiny skeleton. He was curled over her in a clearly protective fashion. ** Found *** A gray bag, the size of a softball. *** A weird leather bag with arcane sigils (Bag of Tricks) *** Within are three scrolls **** Puppet **** Elemental Bane **** Earth Bind *** a silver Horn of Blasting (evocation) *** A purple mouse-sized Bag of Beans *** A View Sphere/Vision Sphere held in a gold-ringed base within the head of the metal man that shows he is Edgar and he was trying to protect his young creator. * Jeweler's Shop secured ** There's a main long room with a workshop in back and a bedroom with a bed. The main room is covered in glass and the remains of the displays. Something seismic happened and messed this shop up quite badly. ** Found *** Amethyst *** Coral *** Amber *** Box of 6 turquoise animal figures *** 2 ruby pendants *** Bronze chalice with jade cat's head inlay *** 1 golden birdcage filigreed with platinum or silver *** 3 pears, 2 garnets, 1 carved jade piece * The Temple People of Interest * Professor Von Holt - he's in charge of the dig site, and can be found in the biggest tent. Quests * Search and Secure Qualification Quest ** Task 1: Check at least five buildings for structural integrity. Clear them of threats. ** Task 2: Secure the temple, and spend a night within the temple to verify it is clear of threats. ** Task 3: Any items found are to be given to the Professor or marked for the field crew. ** Preserve as much of the site as possible.